


Heart of Blades II

by chawanmushii



Series: Reset [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post S8, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jacket swap, the reality where everything turns out fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chawanmushii/pseuds/chawanmushii
Summary: “Where is it?!”Keith huffs impatiently, almost tearing down his room in the process of locating his beloved article of clothing. He’d looked everywhere – in his closet, his bathroom, under his bed, everywhere. And still, his jacket was nowhere to be seen.----------Or, in which Keith can’t find his jacket.Heart of Blades is now a series of standalone one-shots. Set in the same verse as WSHBASISB but way ahead in the future when Keith and Lance have gotten their acts together and are a thing. Minor references to WSHBASISB but can be read on its own.





	Heart of Blades II

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Voltron or its characters. This is a fan-work.
> 
> Written in under two hours so please forgive my mistakes. For those who've read WSHBASISB, there are easter eggs hidden in this one *winks*

_“Where is it?!”_

Keith huffs impatiently, almost tearing down his room in the process of locating his beloved article of clothing. He’d looked everywhere – in his closet, his bathroom, under his bed, everywhere. And still, his jacket was nowhere to be seen.  

What’s more, he had a date with Lance in half an hour.

Ever since the loss of his old one, the red-white jacket had become his new favourite. The fact that Lance had a similarly styled one and that he and Lance had bought them _together_ shortly after Lance joined the Blades made it even more meaningful.  So, of course, Keith would love to have the comfort of his favourite jacket with him while he went out on his and Lance’s date, the first they’ve had in quite some time and probably the first date which _Keith_ had instigated of his own will without having to be prompted.

Normally, it wasn’t Keith who planned their dates – that was normally Lance, Keith being too shy and awkward to ask and Lance being more than excited to take the lead in planning out all matters of exciting activities during their outings; but with how stressed out Lance had been lately with new mission requests coming in every other day, it was Keith who had suggested that their Team take a break. Coincidentally, they happened to be passing pretty close to a planet called Jsviysuoe (which Keith and Lance had agreed to refer to as ‘Joe’ since neither could pronounce it) which was well-known for its beautiful beaches and sunsets. Keith figured it was the perfect place for Lance to relax. And so, they had decided that they would spend a day there, together, for some well-deserved rest and leisure.       

Anyway, time was running short and Keith had a jacket to find.

Leaving his bedroom, he sets off on his journey, taking hasty steps through the Marmoran ship which his team of Blades used while travelling through space for their missions. Though it was nowhere near the grandeur of the Castle of Lions or Atlas, the ship was fairly large (Leader’s privilege) despite his Team being only five-man strong (Keith preferred quality to quantity and he’s used to smaller groups anyway) and more importantly, it served its purpose.

Arriving at his destination, Keith opens the door and enters the laundry room. The room was small, barely enough to fit two human adults, and sitting right in the middle of the room was a single all-in-one laundry machine which possessed washing, drying, ironing and folding functions; and a simple rattan basket (which Lance had nicked from his parents’ house during their last trip back to Earth) right beside it where the machine spits out their laundry when it was done.

Keith looked around. Nope. No jacket.

Leaving the laundry room behind, he heads to the training room next. He had been training just the night before and he _did_ remember still having his jacket then so _maybe_ he’d left it there?     

Once he was in the training room, Keith scanned the wide empty area, which provided ample space for footwork; and the array of weapons decorating one side of the wall, a purplish tint glinting off the surface from the dim lighting of the room.  

No jacket in sight. No luck.

Keith feels jittery. He’s running out of ideas.

He heads to the ship’s bridge next and upon stepping through the main doors, he finds Acxa seated in her usual seat, an open report on her screen – probably from another team of Blades. By her feet, Kosmo laid, the white-furred wolf snoring silently in its own wolfish way, not even bothering to look up at Keith’s arrival. She turns when she hears Keith coming in.

“Keith? Why are you still here? Didn’t you have plans for today?”

“I did.” Keith nods, scanning the main-control area with narrowed eyes.

“Ezor and Zethrid have already left hours ago. I thought you’d be gone too.”

“I just needed to look for something.”

Unfortunately, Keith doesn’t find what he’s looking for. No jacket here either. Bummer.

“What is it? Perhaps I can assist you.”

“No, I’m good. Anyway, I’m gonna head out. It’s almost time to meet Lance.”

Acxa smiles at him in that knowing way that everyone seems to be doing lately. “Have fun,” she says, a twinkle in her eye.

Keith feels himself light up and he knows without looking that he must be mimicking a tomato now. Even though it’s been months since he and Lance started dating, he _still_ feels embarrassed at just the slightest teasing about their relationship from the people around them. He thought it was kind of pathetic. Lance thought it was adorable.  

Schooling his expression as best he can, he shrugs, twisting around and making his way to the main doors when he stops.

“Hey Acxa?”

“Yes, sir?” She had already turned back to her report but paused to look dutifully at her Leader.

“You should go out sometime. You know, do things that you enjoy.”

A strange look overcomes her face and then she’s smiling a genuine smile. “I understand. Enjoy your day, Keith.”

Keith walks out and is reminded by the task at-hand as soon as the doors close, having momentarily forgotten it. It was almost time to meet Lance and he couldn’t continue looking anymore unless he wanted to be late.

Reluctant but resigned, he was just about to call it quits when a thought strikes him.

There is still _one_ more place he hadn’t checked. In fact, he should have thought about it sooner considering how much time he’s been spending _there_.  

With agile feet, he retraces his steps back to the sleeping quarters. He had a good feeling about this one.

Soon enough, he was bypassing his own room to the one right next to it – _Lance’s room_.

Keying in the security code easily, he enters and is hardly surprised to find the room empty. He was supposed to meet Lance at the hangar and Lance has always been the type to be early for dates so Keith fully expected him to already be there waiting by now.

All the more he needs to hurry.

With an increased sense of urgency, Keith combs the room with keen eyes – the neatly done-up bed, the carefully arranged assortment of products on the dressing table, the clothes rack parked at the side of the room. _Nothing_.

There was one last hope: Lance’s closet.  

Keith yanks the doors open and sifts through the rows of clothes, most of them in various shades of blue, inwardly appreciating the distinct smell of _Lance_ wafting from them. Checking through the last piece of clothing hidden at the back of the throng, Keith is left disappointed.

His jacket wasn’t there after all.

He was out of time now. Even if he ran, he’d barely make it to the hangar on time. Left with no choice but to make do without, Keith sighs and starts closing the closet door when something catches his eye.

He stops.

Blinks.

_Oh._

…yeah. Yeah, that could work.

It was technically almost the same thing and since it was here, then it meant that Lance wasn’t using it. So it was okay, right?

They were _boyfriends_ now. Something like this should be perfectly fine.

Before he could lose his nerve, Keith grabs at the fabric and scuttles quickly out of the room.

He had a date waiting for him.

**********

Upon arriving at the hangar, Keith makes a beeline for Red who opens its jaws immediately to grant Keith entry.

Planet ‘Joe’ was known to have unpredictable weather due to a combustible gas present in its stratosphere which essentially causes spontaneous explosions from time-to-time when ships attempted to enter the planet’s atmosphere. Suffice to say, he and Lance had agreed that Red would be the safe choice for their journey.

“Hey, babe.” Lance’s voice comes when he hears Keith entering the cockpit.

Keith flushes. Lance had taken to calling him nicknames recently and while Keith thought it was absolutely embarrassing (especially when Lance did it in public), Lance thrived on it. Secretly though, Keith likes it too though he would never admit it to Lance. But then again, he had a feeling Lance probably already knew that anyway, which was why he persisted.

Lance was sitting in the pilot’s seat and hadn’t turned around, his eyes stuck on a game he’d been playing of late, whenever he had time. Killphasm Phanbot 2.8 Remix or something like that, if Keith remembered correctly. Pidge had recently figured out how to upload the game onto their communicators and Lance had been ecstatic, demanding (begging, actually) the Green Lion’s pilot to fix his communicator up for him.

When Keith was right behind Lance’s seat and leaned in to peer over his boyfriend’s shoulder, he freezes.

_There it was._

The very thing he had been looking for all morning.

While Keith was standing around dumbfounded, Lance had closed his communicator, swiveling around to look at Keith for the first time. When he catches sight of Keith, he stops too, blinking in surprise. They stayed that way for a while, speechlessly eyeing each other’s clothes.  

Lance recovers first, his face splitting into a huge grin.

“Heyyyyy, I guess great minds think alike, huh?” he wiggles his eyebrows.

“ _You took my jacket_?” Keith blurts the first thing that pops into his mind, pointing at his jacket, the one Lance was currently wearing.

“Yeah, I figured it was fine. We’re boyfriends now, right? Or is it… not okay?” Lance’s brows furrow, looking suddenly insecure.

Keith hated that look on him. He kicks himself.

“No, no! Not at all! I was actually thinking the same thing!” Keith pulls at the lapels of the blue-white jacket he currently wore – Lance’s jacket, his hands flailing awkwardly as he tried to explain himself. “I was kind of hoping you’d feel the same and that you wouldn’t think I’m being weird if I wore _your_ jacket without asking or anything like that but I was rushi—”

Keith is interrupted when a hand tugs at his collar and he jerks downwards, meeting warm lips. Keith immediately responds, hands coming to rest on Lance’s shoulders, fingers brushing against soft hair at the back of Lance’s head, shivers tingling throughout his body. 

When they part, Lance is smiling again, cheeks just a little darker than usual and his marks shimmering a clear, bright blue even within the reddish lighting of the Red Lion.

“I don’t think you’re weird,” Lance says in a hushed tone, looking at Keith through lowered lashes. “I just think you’re cute.”

Keith flares as Lance chuckles. Keith doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to compliments from his boyfriend. For someone who had been pining for a long time, it was all just so surreal.

As Keith struggled to get his face under control, Lance seizes Red’s controls and prepares for take-off. Keith returns to himself just in time to see an unfamiliar window displayed on Red’s screen.

“Is that..?”

“The new Teludav? Yep.” Lance affirms. “Lotor made a breakthrough in his latest research recently – with Allura’s help, of course – and this is the result. It’s just a prototype but if it works, it should give _any_ ship the ability to wormhole although I think they mentioned something about limits to distance and usage if someone without Altean abilities operates it.” Lance puffs his chest up at this. “I know ’Joe’ isn’t too far away and Red can get there in a jiffy but Allura asked me to test this thing out and I haven’t had the chance yet so… I hope you don’t mind? My buddy, my man, _my love_?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I don’t mind.”

Lance grins, his marks glowing in response to the new tech as it revs up and scoots to the side, allowing Keith to half-sit on the side of his chair and taking the opportunity to snake an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“You ready, honeybuns?”  

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith groans, unable to stop the smile quirking on his lips, basking in the warmth of the comfortable weight around his stomach. It amazes him every time he realized just how much he can love one person.

“Sit tight, pumpkin.”

Giving up, Keith leans over to brush his lips against Lance’s cheek, just below his mark, glancing down fondly at their matching jackets.

“Let’s go, Sharpshooter.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me and I HAD to write it. Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for more from this verse! Feel free to yell at me about these two dorks on [Tumblr](https://cookiesandklance.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
